


I found lost boy back.

by Muke_giggles



Category: All Time Low
Genre: I Tried, Inspired By Tumblr, Missing Persons, One Shot, Sad, Tags Are Hard, inspired by an all time low song, lilac, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_giggles/pseuds/Muke_giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost boy enjoyed listening to songs that made you cry,his favorite color was lilac and he always wore a black beanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found lost boy back.

There was a boy,  
His face had a few raindrops on it.  
Probaly because it was raining,  
Or maybe because his missing person posters where only made of cheap paper.

Lost boy enjoyed listening to songs that made you cry,his favorite color was lilac and he always wore a black beanie

Lost boy wasn't in the small lilac painted music shop where the word 'Groovy' was over used. Lost boy wasn't in the cozy tea shop where they played songs that made you cry. Lost boy wasn't there to pick up his black beanie as it was found.

Lost boy was in an alley,  
humming along to a song that made him cry as tears rolled  
down over his flushed cheeks.

It was raining,  
The day they found lost boy.  
In the end Lost boy wasn't in the small lilac painted music store where the word 'Groovy' was over used. Lost boy wasn't in the cozy tea shop where they played songs that made you cry and neither was lost boy there to pick up his black beanie when it was found.

It's sad to say,  
I found lost boy back.  
60 ft underground as I placed Roses on his grave.

The wind blew the saddest song that made my eyes water.  
The sad song of lost boy,  
who's favorite color was lilac, knew the saddest songs that made you cry and was always seen wearing that black beanie on his head.


End file.
